


Pleasured

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Butt Plugs, F/M, Female Masturbation, Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: Your husband is the new Emperor, so you decide to please him in his throne room





	Pleasured

“Where is my wife?” Armitage Hux’s voice rang out through the black obsidian carved room, his orange hair and pale skin standing out against the dark room.   
You walked down the middle of the room, hands folded in front of you, a dress draped over your legs with each step you took, hiding your heel clad shoes completely. The dim lighting reflected against the highlight your ladies had covered the most prominent bones in. Your shoulders, collarbones and cheekbones stood out as Hux’s eyes found your figure coming closer to him.   
He gives the smallest of genuine smiles, before letting it twist into a smirk. He was sure he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to have you with his last name. His eyes trailed down your body, the hair twisted into lose curls around your face, the shimmer of the makeup against your skin, the soft dress flowing around your body delicately as you moved closer towards him on his throne.   
“Leave us” He ordered, not once taking his eyes away from you.   
You heard the guards shuffling out quietly, you heard the door close and the room fall once more into silence as you walked up the steps to him.   
You kneeled in front of him “My dearest emperor” You say gently, taking his hand in yours to kiss his knuckles gently. You look up, catching his eyes easily.   
“There is no need for such formalities my queen” he grumbles, standing and pulling you up to your feet “Though I do enjoy seeing you on your knees before me”  
He leans in, his nose brushing your jaw as he pressed his lips against your neck. You lean towards him, eyes fluttering closed.   
“You taste divine” Hux whispers to you, pulling away and sitting once more on his throne. You smile at your husband, your Emperor.   
You return to your knees, placing your hands onto his knees. “What is going through that mind of yours?” he asks, arching an eyebrow delicately. God you were sure you could never be more attracted to someone than you were to your husband.  
You run your hands up Hux’s legs, thumbs putting slightly more pressure on the inside of his thighs as they went up to his groin.   
You graze your fingers across the waistband, curling them so they went into the band, his skin warm against your touch. You look up at your husband, smiling when his hand cups your face, thumb pressing against the corner of your mouth, slipping into the warmth of your inner cheek. You quickly hollow your cheek, sucking on the thick digit easily.  
“You’re marvelous” He tells you with a chuckle, feeling your finger twist the button on his waistband with ease. His tight trousers fall open, revealing his hipbones and the waistband to his underwear. You noticed, as always, the thin line of strawberry blonde hair under his belly button that led into his pants. You allow a smile to grace your lips.   
You look up at your husband once more, showing him the smile that held your lips. “I love you.” You tell him, leaning in and placing a kiss on his clothed member, feeling the semi-hard penis against your lips.   
“Will you always tease?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper.   
“Not always.” You respond, curling your fingers into the waistband of his underwear, tugging slightly “Lift your hips.”  
He wasn’t one to take orders, especially when it came to him being nude in front of another person, but for you, oh he’d do absolutely anything for you. He lifts his hips from his throne obediently, his feet braced on the floor to help the movement.   
You slide the fabric down his thighs, bunching it with the trousers and leaving to rest at his boot clad ankles. There’s not much thought or seconds of rest before your mouth is on him, your hand holding his dick and guiding it properly to your mouth, your lips placing the gentlest of kisses upon the soft skin. Above you, your husband lets out a soft sigh.   
Your lips wrap around the pale skin, the flushed pink tip hitting the back of your throat when you settle against him. Your cheeks hollow out around him, closing any gap that had been between your inner cheeks and his dick.  
You feel Armitage’s fingers trail up your arm, following a vein up your neck, tracing your jawline and your cheekbone before settling in your hair. You glance up for a moment as he adjusts his position. He was leaning back against the chair, legs spread wide at the knee. His head was to the side, his eyes hooded as he watched your cheeks move and twitch.   
You began to pull your mouth upwards, his cock slowly sliding out from between your lips, your tongue tracing up a vein you knew so well. Your hands begin to slide up and down his thighs, the pale orange hair on them scratching at your palms.   
The moan that tore itself from Armitage’s throat was music to you. You could spend eternity listening to him. You pull your mouth from his dick, hearing it hit his stomach as it falls back to him. You catch your husband’s gentle gaze, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink.   
You lean up, bracing your hands on his knees to help you up. Armitage prepares for your kiss, leaning forward and letting his hands rest on your hips, lifting you onto his lap with ease.   
You would never get over how much you loved his lips against yours. There was no other feeling in the universe. No one could ever take his place. There was no one that could ever come close to being his equal.   
“I love you.” You say again, breath fanning his lips.   
“And I you, my dearest Empress.” He mumbles, his hand beginning to grip some of your dress, tugging it upwards to he could grab a hold of the hem. He drags the fabric up your thighs, letting it bunch at your hips. “No panties? Oh how you excite me.”   
You smile again, leaning into his lips once more, resting your knees on either side of his thighs. Against his thigh, Armitage could feel the hot dampness against his skin. “I thought you would enjoy to relieve some stress. Being an Emperor is a hard job.”  
Armitage chuckles, his hand sliding up your side, holding your boob in his hand. You could feel his fingers forcing the fabric away from your taut nipples. “Is it cold in here, kitten?”  
You shake your head, feeling your pussy clench as he pinches your nipple. “Then what is it, what causes your body to act like this?” He was playing with you, making you wait. Making you beg for him. For him to fuck you until you walked with a limp.   
“You my Emperor,” You whisper, voice cracking ever so slightly. “You make my body react like this.”  
“Why?” He muses “What of my doing causes this?”  
“Armitage, please.” You whine “I wish not to play games today.”  
A chuckle releases from his lips. His hands grabbing at the zipper at the back of your dress, sliding it down antagonizingly slow. You could feel his cold fingers against your spine, the more skin that he revealed, the more he touched. When the zipper was pulled down as low as it could go, you retreated from his lap.   
Standing before your husband, your fingers reach to the thin straps of your dress, pushing them down your shoulders. You grab onto your breasts, smiling slyly at the man before you. You were preventing the dress from falling to the floor. Armitage gives you an impatient huff.   
“What are you planning kitten?” He asks, brows furrowing as he watches you retreat down the few steps to the black carpet on the main floor. You move your hands, your thin dress falling down your body with the softest of noises.   
The pale fabric stood as a strong contrast to the blackness of the room. “Oh you make me want to cum just looking at you kitten!” Your husband exclaims with a cracked voice and smirking lips.  
“Oh not yet.” You say with a sly smile “I’m not done yet!”  
Armitage watches you closely, leaning forward to get a better look while also removing his trousers from his ankles, kicking them aside. “Well then come here and let me finish you!”  
You shake your head, giggling at his urgency. “Oh no my husband!” your hands grab your breasts once more, thumbs and forefingers tugging harshly at your nipples. Armitage huffs at the loud gasp that leaves your lips.   
He watches intently as one of your hands trails down from your boob, nails scratching gently at your hip and your soft stomach. You can see his cock twitch when your finger part the folds between your legs.   
“You’ve lost appreciation for what you do to me my dearest husband.” You tell him, two of your fingers circling your hardened clit. Your hips roll ever so slightly, craving for your own touch. “You fuck me when you need me. I suck your cock when you need it. I come to you while you work so you can have relief. You will watch me now. Watch what I have to do without you.”  
Armitage shivers, a small glare being sent your way. He knew you didn’t always finish during sex. But to hear you say out loud put a fire through his veins. He hated to hear about you not being satisfied from him.   
You smile, spinning on your heel, stopping when your back was to him. Your hair fell around your shoulders in now messy curls. Armitage’s eyes follow the curve of your tight ass. Did you ask one of your ladies to put the highlight on your ass as well while you got ready for the day? The thought made his legs tremble, abdomen tightening.   
Your husband watches as you lean forward, the cheeks of your ass spreading ever so slightly at the movement. Though at this position, he could see the lips of your pussy. And he’s sure he could see the juices shining under the light.   
Armitage’s fingers gripped the armrests of his throne, watching you slowly go onto your knees. Your hands grabbing onto each ass cheek, spreading them to give him part of the view he so desperately wanted.   
You hear his groan as you lean forward onto your elbows and forearms. Revealing the small jewel that was in fact nestled into your ass, showing the end of the butt plug that was stuffing your taut hole.   
“Oh you little minx.” Armitage whispers out, fighting to not grab onto his cock.   
He watches your arm snake under your body as you moved your legs, spreading them wider. His body trembles when your pussy is put on display for him. He catches your eye when you look over your shoulder, a smirk on your lips once more. “No touching yourself.” You tell him. You let out a soft moan when you push two fingers into your pussy, curling them into you when you hear Hux release a loud moan.   
You grin, sighing into the plush carpet beneath you as you begin to slowly move your fingers in and out of yourself. You move your thumb to flick over your clit, hips rolling against your fingers.   
“The show you’re putting on right now…My cock hasn’t been this hard in quite a while.” Armitage says from behind you, hearing your giggle at his words. He grumbles, feeling his cock twitching, aching to be touched. To be buried so deep inside you that you fused into one being with him.  
He watches your legs begin to tremble, hips rolling into your own fingers. Your other hand reached down, fingers running eagerly over your clit. Your ass cheeks clench, the plug that was nestled into your bum gave you that extra pleasure of being stuffed, your muscles clenching around it and your fingers.   
A loud moan ripping from your throat. “Tij!” You cry out, fingers running frantically over your clit “I’m gonna cum! Oh Tij, I’m going to cum!”  
“Cum kitten” Armitage whispers, his voice cracking once again as he watches your body still, the fingers that were in your pussy had stopped, but the ones over your clit were still going, causing your body to tremble with the stimulating pleasure.  
“Oh, oh, oh…Oh!” You cry out, finally pausing the movements on your clit.   
You slowly remove the fingers from your pussy, feeling your cum sticking to them once they were out. You lay there for a moment, your heart beating frantically as you slowly came down from your orgasm.   
“You’re killing me sweet kitten” Armitage tells you, leaning forward again, trying anything to ease the need that kept building up between his legs. “Please, come here.”  
You go up onto your knees, your cum trailing down your thighs and onto the carpet. You push yourself up, ass once more on display for him as you stand. You turn to face your red faced husband, giving him an innocent smile. Staring him straight in the eye as you put your slick fingers into your mouth, sucking them clean before letting your hand drop to your side.   
“Kitten..” Armitage moans, watching you begin to walk towards him, heels making soft thuds against the stairs. His heart hammers harder against his ribs the closer you got to him.   
“My love.” You mummer, kneeling over him again. “Oh how I love you. What a good husband you’ve been.”  
You lean in, placing a kiss against his lips. You smile and let out a huff when his hands grab onto your ass, pulling you flush against him. Your breasts were squished against his face, hips against his chest. You were on your knees, tugging your fingers through his gelled hair.   
Armitage attaches his mouth to your nipple, sucking harshly, teeth nibbling on the tender skin. You drop your head back, hair brushing against the hands he had moved up to hold your back. He feels your hips roll lightly against him, your hands moving from his hair to his cheeks. You force him to look up at you, your lips connecting with his forcefully as you rock your hips eagerly against him, slowly sliding down.   
He reached down, guiding his cock between your folds. When you sink down onto him, he lets out a guttural moan. “You sound like you haven’t had sex in years.” You say with a smile, returning your mouth to his, feeling him forcing his tongue into you.   
Between your legs, you can feel his penis twitch. “Oh you’re so big!” You giggle “and so hard!” you grind your hips down, hearing his soft sigh.  
He grips your hips, bracing his legs as his hips begin to snap upwards, shoving the full length of his cock up into your hot, inviting pussy. The head of his dick repeatedly hitting your cervix, sending waves of pleasure up into your body.   
“Oh Armitage” You whine, gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his pale skin.   
You feel him adjust under you, and you let out a loud protest when he slips from you. He forces you to stand, following suit. He turns you to face the throne, leaning you forward and placing your hands against the back of the throne. His hands guide your legs apart, ass sticking out to him. The jewel shining against the dim light.   
You wiggle your bum slightly, looking over your shoulder to look at your husband. You see him raise a hand, and you brace yourself for a loud and painful smack that followed the motion. You let out a loud yelp, feeling your husband quickly rub the sting away.   
You feel his member slip once more between your legs, slamming into you roughly. One hand is gripping your waist tightly, the other tangling itself into your hair, using it as a string to pull your head back, arching you perfectly for his cock.   
“Oh you feel so divine kitten.” He grumbles, moaning loudly into the empty room, his voice echoing against the stone walls. “You take my cock like an empress should.”  
You whine, arching downwards. You feel a slap across your ass once more, and you’re sure you wouldn’t be able to take much more. Armitage hadn’t been this successful with you in a while. It had been a few months since you had come from him fucking you.   
“Tij-“ you whisper in warning.   
He could hear it in your voice. Hear how much you needed him. How much you needed your orgasm. You released a loud whine of protest when he pulled out of you once more. “Armitage!” You cry, looking at him with tears in you eyes. “Please.”  
He grabs your waist, guiding you to lay sideways on the throne, one leg raised to rest on the back of the throne foot in the air, the other resting against the floor. Your hips rested awkwardly on the arm rest, giving Armitage a pretty view of everything you offered him in marriage.   
You tremble when he returns to you, buried deep once more. The angle was new, different….perfect. You can out but to let out a string of gasps and moans as Armitage thrusts into you, your pussy making a loud wet noise with each movement he made. You reach to grab your breast, your other hand grabbing your husbands. He squeezes it, cursing quietly. His hair had fallen in front of his face, sweat coating his chest and forehead.   
“Y/N-“ He groans, moving faster, watching you arch.   
You clench around him perfectly, his breath leaves him, face growing even more red as he watches you squirm.  
“I’m gonna cum” You gasp out, taking your hand from your breast, pushing your fingers onto your clit, unable to take the pressure that was building in your abdomen and legs. “I’m going to cum!”  
Armitage watches as you unravel, arching higher as you let our a loud, pleasured scream. Your head was thrown back, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He watches in awe, wanting to savor the moment, but was unable to due to his own orgasm that violently overtook his entire body.  
He stills, gripping his thighs, a loud yelling moan tearing from his throat as he leans forward over you. Gasping for breath as his legs trembled, hips jerking against you as his cock pumped out his seed into your already soaked pussy.   
You open your eyes slightly, taking in the sight above you. He had sweat dripping from him, his muscles were spasming, and he was staring down at where the both of you connected, his cum leaking out of you.   
He stands there for a moment, feeling his muscles calm down, his mind hazy. You sigh when you feel him pull out of you. He reaches down, grabbing his softening member and trying to get as much of the sticky cum off it before he got dressed once more.   
You smile, weakly sitting up. “Guards!” you call out, looking towards the door.  
Three men run in, weapons up for a possible fight, they look around, pausing when they see their Emperor and Empress, naked and sweaty before them. “Bring my husband a towel.” You say, standing from the throne, body on full display to them. They bow quickly, ushering out, trying not to look back at you.  
You stumble towards Armitage, letting him catch your clumsy and liquified body. He leans down to capture your lips with his, moaning into your mouth. “Your pussy is the loveliest thing in this galaxy, kitten.” He tells you with a chuckle.  
“Mhm” You whisper, pulling away from him as a guard comes in, handing Armitage a towel, trying not to look at you in fear of their Emperor’s wrath.   
“Look at her.” He tells the guard “Look how well fucked she is.”  
The guard is blushing furiously as he looks at you. You step forward, grabbing the young guards hand, placing it between your legs. “Feel that?” You ask “That’s the seed of your ruler. Your Emperor.”  
He nods, stuttering over unknown words. “You are dismissed.” Armitage tells him with a smirk. The boy bows quickly, leaving and stumbling over his own feet.  
“Look how flustered you made him kitten.” Your husband laughs “You’ve ruined him for the rest of his life. How will he ever bed a woman knowing that your perfect cunt exists, hmm?”  
You grin, kissing your husband deeply, him holding you in his arms tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @rosalynbair


End file.
